Ultimate Battle: part 2
Ultimate Battle part 2, is the second of 2 parts of the Ben 10 Omniverse:Ultimate Alien series premiere Ben struggles to free Azmuth when five of his greatest enemies power is upgraded. Gwen and Kevin join to help with what will be Ben's greatest battle yet. 'Plot' Continuing from part 1, Albedo has freed for of Ben's greatest enemies and has captured Azmuth, who is being forced to make an ultimate source for Albedo's omnitrix at an abandoned warehouse. Meanwhile as they show up ,Ben and Rook are being over powered by Vilgax'sVilgax's , now Humungousaur, bioids, transformed by Vilgax's new duplicate omnitrix. Now, Ben, as Humungousaur, and Rook are still battling the bioids. Humungousaur is overpowered and thrown against the wall, reverting back to normal. Vilgax picks him up, ready to hit Ben, Vilgax is pounded against the wall by a giant hammer. Ben is caught by a glowing pink energy, Kevin reveals himself, along with Gwen and Zed. Kevin tells Ben he should've called before starting the party. Grandpa Max arrives and tells Ben he thought they could use the backup. Gwen removes the antibodies from Ben. Ben turns into Lodestar and bends all the bioids together, and forces them into the lake. Vilgax reveals a whole other army and turns them into Lodestars. As Lodestar tries to bend them again, they counter it,sending him into the lake and one magnetizes Kevin against Gwen. Meanwhile, Azmuth finishes the power source, and before giving it to Albedo, he chips off a peice and puts it in a machine. Malware inserts it into the helix and absorbs its power, transforming into a bigger, now yellow lined version of himself. Malware heads outside and absorbs Max's ship and Rook's truck, with Ben stopping him from absorbing Kevin's car. Dr. Psychobos inserts the source into Albedo's omnitrix, transforming it into an ultimatrix, looking the same, but longer. Albedo confronts Ben and they both transform into Humungousaur. Albedo reveals his is an ultimatrix, and evolves into Ultimate Humungousaur. They start battle, along with Max and Vilgax, Gwen and Malware, Rook and Khyber, and Kevin along with the bioids, who were transformed again into Humungousaurs. To make matters worse, Ultimate Humungousaur blast the bioids, or Humungabioids as Kevin called them, into Ultimate Humungousaurs. Ben, Humungousaur is overpowered and reverts along with Albedo. Azmuth takes another source out of the machine and jumps out the window, but is caught by Dr. Psychobos, so Azmuth throws it to Ben, but is caught by Malware. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and traps Malware, and takes it back. Zed tackles Dr. Psychobos, freeing Azmuth. Azmuth inserts the source into Ben's omnitrix, and like Albedo's turning into an Ultimatrix, becoming longer. He transforms into Swampfire and Albedo again transforms into Humungousaur and they begin battle. Humungousaur throws Swampfire and prepares to jump and slam him. Swampfire evolves into Ultimate Swampfire and blast him with his extreme heat blast, sending Humungousaur into the wall. Max blast Vilgax into the ware house, and rams him with the Rust Bucket. As he turns around to ram him again, Vilgax transforms the bioids into Diamondheads and has one craft a giant diamond in front of the Rust Bucket. Ultimate Swampfire, Ben, turns into Spidermonkey and webs Ultimate Humungousaur, but Ultimate Humungousaur catches it and swings him around. Spidermonkey evolves into Ultimate Spidermonkey, sticks to the wall, and swings Ultimate Humungousaur into ground, but before hitting the ground, he turns into Big Chill, and phases through the ground and back up. He evolves into Ultimate Big Chill and freezes Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey uses the voice command to turn into Heatblast and breaks free. Knowing their an even match, Ben reverts back and jumps on Vilgax, scanning his DNA. Ben turns into his new form he's calling Bengax. Bengax defeats Vilgax as the plumbers arrive. They arrest Vilgax and Khyber, who was just defeated by Rook. Vilgax has the Diamond bioids trap Malware and take down Dr. Psychobos, saying if he's going down their coming with him, but Albedo avoids the bioids and freezes the rest of them. Bengax transforms into Bull Frag and slings his tongue around Ultimate Big Chill and slams him into the water. Then Ben transforms into Waybig, along with Albedo. Grandpa Max gets the Null Void projector and opens a portal. To finally get an advantage, Ben, Waybig, evolves into Ultimate Waybig, becoming bigger. Before Albedo can evolve, Ultimate Waybig grabs him and throws him into the Null Void. Albedo transforms into Gravattack, and then to Ultimate Gravattack, but Max closes the portal before he can escape. Ben states he knows how to beat Vilgax now. Max gets a destress call about the Forever Knights. Ben activates the ultimatrix as he yells it's ultimate hero time and the episode ends in a green flash. 'Characters' Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Azmuth Zed Plumbers 'Villains' Albedo Vilgax Malware Dr. Psychobos Khyber 'Aliens Used' By Ben Humungousaur 2x Lodestar Diamond Head Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey Heatblast Bengax Waybig Ultimate Waybig By Albedo Humungousaur2x Ultimate Humungousaur 2x Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Waybig By Bioids Humungousaur Lodestar Diamondhead Category:Episodes